Akuna Matata: Untold adventures of young Simba
by kingsimba33
Summary: Starts off before the stampede of the fist movie,Simba runs away and ends up in a mysterious mountionside.chap 10 finnally up ON 10906. im back into the lk mood and will update once a week guys. hope i didnt lose any fans! :
1. Run Run away and never return!

Akuna Matata: the untoldstory of young Simba/nala

(A/N:This story starts right before ,and during the stampede.im not sure when itll end. R&R please :) plus the lines might not be all accurate so feel free to correct me

side note:some of simbas(or nalas) spellings/wording or how they talk **are ment to be wrong** because their still kids in a sence )

* * *

Chapter One:"Run Run away..and never return!"

Scar and Simba walked down into the gourge that he told his nephew there whould be a surprise. "Cmon uncle Scar!" Simba pleaded all the way down into the deep gouge.Scar acted playful and shook his head no.

"Youll just have to wait until your daddy gets here!..But dont worry this surprise is big enough for both of you! Youll be very surpised,its very..uh unexpected..you like surprises dont you buddy?"

Simba nodded his tail swishing back,and forth as he followed his uncle into the gourge._what chould it be that my uncle has for dad, i? i mean maybe its...nahh maybe its a giant dead anatilope or something neato like that._ He smiled to himself as he imagined Scar showing himself,and his dad a giant peice of meat that Scar had found somewhere.He imagined him saying "All this is for you Simba,and Mufasa for being such a good brother and nephew!"

He was quickly brought down from his day dream when he saw Scar way ahead of him.He yelled to him "Uncle Scar wait up!" he cried as he speed up,and now walked beside him.He looked up at him and smiled.Scar smiled back down.He didn't see the evil smirk.

When they got on level ground again in the gourge,Scar continued to keep walking,advancing on a little rock with a small tree providing shade."OK,now stay here.

You dont wanna find out what the surprise is and ruin it right?" Simba smiled,and said "Acually i do wanna know what it is...cant you just tell me? You know and i can act all surpised? Like wowie!" He giggled.and Scar smiled temporarly then stopped right by the tree looking at Simba. "Now wait here..like i said your father has a marvelous surprise for you!"

Simba sounded surprised still even when Scar had told him about it less the five mintues ago. "Woah ..what is it?" _maybe if i spring it on him at the last secound he will make a mistake and tell me!_ His uncle laughed "If i told you now it whouldn't be a surprise now whould it?" _This runt is determined for me to ruin the plan but i wont do it. _

Scar thought to himself as he watched his nephew sit down.Simba got right up in Scar's face,and practically begged him "Cmon uncle Scar if you tell me ill still act surprised."

Now he was getting annoyed,so he put some force into his answer this time but still in that tone that Simba thought was his real personality. "OO ooo oo you are such a naughty boy" Simba's ears drooped a little.He got up on two paws resting on his uncles chest.

"Cmon Uncle Scar..."

"No no no,this is just for you,and your daddy...You know a sort of father son.Thing.Well Id better go and get him!" Simba made to follow him "I'l go with you!" He stopped him. He yelled "No!...uhh hehe no..." Simba's ears drooped again. "Just stay on this rock..you whouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas?"

"You know about that?"Simba asked sounded both depressed,and embarresed. Scar put on a sypathetic lip that he thought was sutible. "Simba...everybody knows about that."

"Really?"

"Oh yes..lucky Daddy was there to save you,eh?...Oh ,and just between us..you might want to work on that little roar of yours hm?" Simba nodded "Oh...Ok..."

And with that Scar turned on his heels,and left Him sitting on that rock.But if he told him to stay here while he went to get his father. He called out one last time "Hey, Uncle Scar,will i like this surprise?"

"Simba..its to die for." He said turning his head slightly,with a slightly evil smirk.He then walked away. Now he was alone,he plopped down on the rock to think about something.His mind trailed to Nala,his best friend.

_I wonder if she'll be surprised? I'll be happy but i wont go running up to her and say "Look Nala i got this great surpise from Uncle scar for me and my dad! That whould surley hurt her feelings_ expecially because her dad had run away and ditched both Sarafina,and their cub.So Nala had grown up without a father.

But Nala had always hung out around Mufasa alot.She had grown to like him,and because he was so nice to her had thought of him as a secound father.

Telling Nala about the surprise whould only make her sad,and posibly jealous,whatever that was.He then thought about some of the talks he,and his father had had all this time.The recent one about the Kings of the past really had a impact on him.His thoughts then drifted to Zazu saying that he whould be forced to marry Nala.

_a tradition? What kind of tradition makes you marry your best friend? That will never happen,i will never like Nala the way dad and mom do..thats just gross..uck! _He stuck his touge out at the thought of seeing himself and Nala hug.Sure he chould prolly talk to her about anything but they were kids...they didn't need to worry right now.

Simba relized just now that he was alone,and missed the company of someone to talk to._ why is he taking to long?_ He thought to himself as he looked around at the gourge.He decided to talk to himself to try,and make some time pass.He hummed i just cant wait to be king a few times and then spoke out loud.

"Oh i just cant wait to be kiiing!" It echoed around the gourge a few times.He laughed at how the sound vibrated making it seem there were more then just one Simba down in this stupied gourge. _That was cool! My voice just like bounced off the walls of the canyon! I wonder if i can do that again?_ He took in a big breath,and sang a few more words. _Its not the same without Nala here...im singing to myself...hey maybe the Simba's in the side of the walls can help. _

He sang a few more words of the song but all the sound did was echo. Simba got annoyed thinking that the echos were real,and not just sound. "Hey! thats my part you cheaters! You stoled my words." The echo repeated him "Hey(hey hey hey)Thats myy part you cheaters! You stoled my words!"

Simba was now annoyed,angry ,and having fun at the same time. "Stop that..stop copying me!" The echo repeated him again. _Oh forget it then _he thought to himself.If these other lions that sounded like him wanted to copy him,let them. He whouldn't give them the satasfaction of making fun of Simba.

If they wanted to play copy cats then let them say something first. They didnt.Simba smiled with happiness,and layed down resting his head on his front paws thinking about what his uncle had just said.

"Little roar..puhh." He went to lay his head down and then saw a Iguana comming off a branch. _I'll show Scar! I'll make this guy go running scared from the future king! _He thought to himself as he snuck up on it. He roared at it. All that came out was a scratchy "Rrrar!" The Iguana kept going like nothing had happened.

He leapt up and followed it,and roared again "Rrrrar!" It kept going. He took in a deep breath this time with his chest expanding,and roared as big as he chould.This time the little roar echoed around again and the iguana ran away shocked,and scared.

He smiled _haha they helped me scar this iguana_. His smile faded slowly as he looked at the ground.He saw pebbles moving. _hehe the pebbles are trying to get away too!_ He thought to himself to try,and keep himself calm.

He looked up seeing bird's flying away,then to the opening of the gourge with a big slope.The sound was comming from there,and it was comming closer..They were buffallo.

Simba gasped,his heart leaping faster and faster. His dad had told him how his grandfather(Mufasa's dad) had been nearly trampled by a heard of them.Was this going to be Simba's fate as well? His ears drooped very long,and scrammbled to get out of the way.

Buffalo were stupied and communcating with them when they were spooked was a death sentence.He ran for it running as fast as he chould. _My..roar must have scareded them..they were eating grass,and..they heard my roar and they got scarder._ He didnt have time to complete his thoughts.the buffallo were already closing in not seeing Little Simba despretly trying to get away.

He was in the lead trying to run as fast as his four little legs whould go.He kept telling himself "Go legs! faster! faster!" But they whouldnt listen to him. _Im...not going to die in this stampede! _he told himself as hooves surounded him trying to escape. _Daddy...daddy will come down here and safe me again,just like at the graveyard! Yes yes thats whats gonna happen_

He didnt care what punishment he got for putting himself in danger **again. **All he wanted was to be safe in his cave with the pride.Playing Tag with Nala.Or steal the stick(A game where Simba or Nala had a stick,then the other ran to grab it and steal it.) He tried remembering the last time they played it as he ran through the dust coughing,willing himself not to cry.Because crying whould only slow him down and he whould surley die.

* * *

**flashback**

He,and Nala were in a open field.They were the same age now,and old enough to play with each other. Nala looked at Simba and shook her tail side to side. "Cmon Simba lets make up a game to play together!

Tag is a too little old for us now." She glanced around,saw a stick,and took it in her mouth then called Zazu over,her mouth muffled. Both cubs giggled. "Zaaasss Zuuuu!" She yelled through little fits of giggling.Zazu came fluttering down by them,and smiled at them "Yes Nala?"

"You have to be the watcher who knows whos winning!" She said happily setting down the stick. Zazu nodded,and sighed,muttered ''Im getting to old for this.",and sat down on a tree limb to watch. "What are the rules of the game then." he asked looking down at the cubs. Simba shrugged

"Ask Nala..she had the idea." Nala sat down for a moment,and bent her head in thinking.Few mintues later she smiled in triumph. "Ok i got it! One of us will grab the stick and then run with it,while the other chases us,and then takes it.Whoever takes it the mostest times wins!"

Zazu nodded ready to keep count.Or as best count as a hornbill could get at it. Nala grabbed the stick,and started running.Simba immiditly followed her close behind.They went in cirlcle after circle.Finnally Simba intercepted Nala,grabbed the stick from her teeth,and began to run.

Zazu followed them flying over head trying to keep track how many times each cub had it.Zazu then called for a time out.Both cubs tripped,and landed in the grass with Nala pinning Simba.She giggled,and got up. "OK zazu who won the stick game?"

"UM..how are am i soppose to know when the game stops and who wins?" Simba laughed "You should know Zazu! Your the score keeper..so who wined the mostest times?" Zazu merly shrugged "Nala had it four times,and then Simba had it three times..but you kept going,and i lost count after four Simba."

"But which is mostest..three or four?" Both cubs asked at the exactly same time.

"Well four is more then three so Nala wins!" She cheered running around. "That means that i get to choose the next game."

Simba went to open his mouth but stopped.If Zazu said Nala had won then she did.He didnt even see Nala tackle him.He yelled,and they rolled down a small mud hill,littered with leaves,and dirt.

They both landed in it.Simba first and Nala secound because she had pinned him on Top for the secound time. Zazu yelled with fustration as mud spattered all over himself.

He flew down to them "You cubs just had a bath! Look now..your mothers are both going to be mad at me!" Nala laughed,and shook off some of the mud on her.Some still was on her fur.Most covering her face "We'll tell them that this was our fault ok Zazu?"

"Or Bananna Beak as i like to call him." Nala giggled,and Zazu scowled. They both followed Zazu home,both covered with drying mud that was hard to get off.

**end flashback**

* * *

Now he was running for his life,and all he saw of Nala was that sad dissapointed face from last night.That sadness in her voice when she said "I thought you were very brave..." Then he remembered his fathers voice "I will always be here to guide you..." He imagined the shocked face He whould see when Mufasa rescued him from the gourge that was about to happen any time now. He imagined his voice with dissapointment "Simba..why whould you go into that gourge? You know better then that!"

He saw himself trying to explain to him that it wasnt his fault.Saw Scar shaking his head in denial "I told him Mufasa...to stay out of there! He didn't listen to me!."

He saw a tree ahead and ran for it,then jumped onto it,scrambled up to the top and tried hanging there the tree shaking violently from the hundreds of hooves hitting it.He hung on for dear life.He didnt want to die this way.

He wanted to die a hero,die in a battle to save Nala from something evil.Zazu flew twords him,Simba didn't catch on right away though.When he saw Zazu he cried out almost crying with fear. "Zazu, help me!"

All the bird chould do was flap his wings,then say "Your father is on the way! Hold on!" Simba called back to him "Hurry!" The tree shook more now.

He was very scared,and didnt know if his dad whould get there in time, But was glad that he hadnt drank any water eariler. He heard his father cry out "Hold on Simba!" As a part of the root broke off,He yelled.He gripped the tip of the tree more.

He saw his dad enter the stampede,but lost sight of him almost right away.A buffalo hit the tree,it cracked even more.He hoped the tree whould hold up until his father reached him.He was getting closer.

He heared his father roar.He must have been hit by the buffallo.But he got up almost immeditly,and kept going for Simba.the tree finnally snapped,and he flew through the air moving his legs around trying to stay balanced. Luckily his father caught him in his mouth while he was in the air,and landed.

He was now being carried through the stampede,he thought they were safe now but Mufasa roared again,then dropped Simba.

He rolled away into the path of oncomming hooves.He tried dodging a few,but there were too many comming at him.He didnt know which way to turn.His father suddenly grabbed him again and ran as fast as he chould twords a small ledge.All he had to do was set him down.A buffallos head rammed into the back of Mufasa,and he flew backwards.

Simba now watching the whole thing yelled "DAD!" now very scared and fearful.All he cared about was his dad hoping he whould be alright.His eyes were now round and fearful.

As he flew backwards,Simba looked fowards into the herd trying to find his dad. _cmon..please jump out...please jump...why is he taking so long! _His eyes glancing left,and right trying to see where he might jump from.He was getting even more worried now.He still hadnt come out of the herd yet.

Finnally with a roar he lept out,and onto the big sloppy rock ledge that was near Simba.He sighed that his father was Ok. His ears lifted with hope.He looked around seeing plently of room to climb up.He did so as fast as he chould.Mufasa was despretly trying to reach the top.Simba turn turned and ranup the slope to try and somehow help him.

It was along way up,and he was tired from running.But he had to get to the top,and help him.

He heared another distant roar that sounded in pain,but didnt care at this moment.

This pleading roar was Mufasas last before Scar let him fall.But Simba didnt see His uncle. All he saw when he reached the top of the ledge was His father falling yelling to his death.All Simba chould do was yell with all his heart. "Nooooooooooooo!" The yell echoed everywhere.

* * *

Simba was breathing hard,harder then ever in his life.He had just seen his father,his best friend(besides Nala) fall into the heard of wilda beast's,and it was all Simba's fault.Maybe if he hadnt roared at that stupied iguana.Maybe just _maybe _his father whould still be here now.

He chouldn't think as he ran down the steep hill,he held back his tears.The great Mufasa chouldn't be killed so easily! _daddys still alive..i know it,then we can all go home._ He thought to himself as he landed on the ground and trotted over to where Mufasa's body lay. "DAD!" he said stopping by his ear.

"Dad...wake up.." He got up on two paws and shook him.He didnt move.Simba was getting scared.He tried again;shaking him harder this time,he even tugged on his ear once. "Dad wake up..."

He tugged on his ear again. "C'mon dad...we gotta go home.." Now he chouldn't hold back his tears. He ran a few feet away from his fathers body and yelled out "HELLLLLP!" noone answered. He yelled again "Heeellp! anyone." Tears leaked out. "Help...anyone.."

At first he was shocked.He sniffed and shivered.He began to cry,the tears just pouring down his cheek.He chouldn't stop it.He let them pour down his cheek.He walked over to his fathers body and lifted his leg with his head and scooted under it,layed down and cried into his stomach.

Mufasa chouldn't comfort him now.He,Simba didnt know how long he lay there until he heared footsteps behind him.He sniffled again and looked.He saw scar standing above him,his face emotionless as it always was.

He said one thing "Simba...what have you done?" Simba backed up shaking his head. "I didnt mean too!...there was a stampede..and he tried to save me..i didnt mean for it to happen!."

Scar shushed him fakely and pulled him in close. "Of course noooot of course nooot,noone ever means for these things to happen..." Scar chouldn't hide the smile "But the king isss dead...if it werent for you he'd still be alive." Simba looked up at his uncle,terified,his eyes very wide.

He backed away again.He didnt like the way Scar was acting.He was acting as if he _enjoyed _saying the king was dead. Simba looked at his father's body and back at Scar. Scar's smiled faded a little. "Ohh what will your mother think?'' Simba looked up "What am i going to do?" Scar leaned foward.

"Run,run away... and never return."

Simba scuttered off and ran as fast as he chould.He was told to run away and never return.That was exactly what he was going to do.He didnt know where he was running,or how far it was,but he was deffinitly running away._IM...a murder,its all my fault...how chould i do such a thing?I killed my own father._He started to cry again but he stopped himself.

He came to a long ledge filled with rocks.He looked behind him and saw the three hyena's chasing after him.He yelled and scuried up the wall of rubble as fast as he chould.Slipping once or twice he finnally got there and kept running.He then stopped,and saw,down below saw miles of thrones.

But he didnt have time he stepped foward and tripped,and then rolled down the hill and into the throne bushes.He was small enough that he fit nicely into a small open hole with no thrones.He kept running twords the setting sun.All he heard was the echo of "We'll kill ya!" But that did not stop him.

He kept running.Simba didn't care about his legs getting tired. "I'm never going back!"He told himself.

Finnally when he stopped to rest,breathing rather fast he was very hungry but didn't see anything around.He sighed then layed down to rest.He chould not get the image of Mufasa's face out of his head.All of the terror shocked face,that powerful roar of his..It was going to give him a big scar that he whould never get over.

_What..am i going to do now,my dad died because of me,and i dont have any place to go..im going to die out here,sad and alone_. He sat down,then bowed his head,and layed down on the now cold ground because of the darkness,and tried to sleep.He had nightmares the whole night.

* * *

(A/N: hope you liked chapter one.this ideas was bugging me for a while so i started it.Hope you enjoy chapter two :) ) 


	2. The bad news

CHAPTER TWO:The bad news

(a/n: thankyou both morpheus and kovu for reviewing 1 chapter two is a little short because i chouldnt go anywhere else with this part..i had writers cramp )

(side note: sometimes It will keep anternating from simba to nala(maybe Li ) ,and back throughout the story.)

* * *

Nala had no idea what had happened with Simba,and Mufasa.She had just returned with Zazu ,and when Sarafina was told where Nala was..she had freaked out,grabbed Nala into a hug,then licked her all over.

She was just lying on her back holding her tail with her paw as Sarafina gave her a bath. "Am i done now mom?" She asked looking at her sticking her head around the side of her legs to see her mom.

"You are getting Simba's bad habbits arent you!" She asked playfully. Nala giggled "Noooo mom what makes you say that."

"Well Nala you are still grounded,and you cant go from here to see Simba for a couple of days.I might have lost you in that elephant grave yard! I cant believe you Nala you are following his example.If he asked you to jump off a cliff into a alligator pit with him whould you?"

Nala didnt answer her right away.She looked around as best she chould because her mother was still holding her on the bathing position but had paused to talk to her. "Welll Nala whould you?" Nala smiled "No mom i whouldnt..happy?" Sarafina laughed,and let go of her to clean her back now.

She rested her head on her paws thinking where Simba chould be.It was getting gradually later,and the sun was getting lower and lower slowly casting a shadow over the savana.The sky was now a mix of red,and orange.Both Nala and Sarafina were now sitting out from under the tree that they usually rested under in the day time.

"OK Nala all done."

Nala got up,and stretched yawning looking around "Mom have you seen Simba? He hasn't come back from where he said he was going.He left with uncle Scar,and said he whould be back before long..but now its getting late and im getting worried."

Sarafina smiled. "Is Nala worried about her little cute boyfriiiiend?" Nala swiped at her mothers head playfully. "Mommm he isnt my boyfriend.He is my best friend."

"But he is cute Nala,cmon admit it."

"No momm! He is my best friend,and nothing more.OK? OK." She began to slowly walk away when her mother began talking to her best friend Mia.She giggled thinking to herself _Yes finnally away! yayyyyy.Now to- ahh! _She yelled as the ground she was standing on broke,and tumbled.

She fell down a small hill,and into some dirt again.Luckily noone heard her yell,and she sighed safely.She shook herself off the bests she chould,which made the dirt on her fur worse.She tried to quickly clean herself but chouldnt reach the backend.

She walked back up the hill,and twords Sarafina.Mia gigled at Nala,and pointed.Sarafina turned staring at Nala with a surprised scolding look on her face.

"Nala! You just had a bath!" She yelled half laughing,and half scolding.

_If i smile i'll get out of more trouble that way..thats what Simba told me anyways. _She smiled innocently and said the first thing she thought of. "..heh heh sorry mom i soppose you can do it again?" Nala smiled again trying not to look guilty.

"Oh.. cooome here you!" She grabbed Nala my the scruff of her neck,and set her down in her legs. "If you go,and get dirty again little missy youll stay dirty..or find a way to clean yourself..got that Nala?"

She nodded. "Yes mom."

Mia suddenly came back looking scared. "Scar..came back alone..Mufasa or Simba wasnt with him,i think he has bad news." Sarafina got up looking a little scared now.She looked at Nala,and said.; "Cmon Nala ,come with me we have to go see what happened."

"Im scared to know what happened to Simba mom.What if...something happened to him,and what if something happened to King Mufasa?"

"That whould..put Scar..as King...which whouldnt be good."

Nala swallowed hard.She did not like Scar at all.His face scared her alot.Even though he was Simbas uncle,he still scared her alot. When they stopped at pride rock,the rest of the pride was already there.Scar was sitting near Pride Rock with a sad expression.

"Scar!" Sarabi yelled to him. "Where is my husband,and my son?"

He sighed sadly which was oviously fake.Sarabi noticed it. "Im...afraid they were killed in a stampede today...Mufasa tried to save Simba but alas they both died."

Nala was sturct half with anger,then grief;then both at the same time.She suddenly burst into tears her head rubbing against Sarafinas leg,tears now pouring from her eyes.She stopped listening to Scar.She didnt want to hear him.

But the thing she did hear was something she wished she didnt. "But out of the ashes of this tragedy comes a new era,in which lion,and hyena come together,for our great and gloiriouss future!"

Hyenas suddenly started to emerge from around the corner.Nala looked up,and both her,and Sarafina gasped as hundreds of them started to surround the small pride of lions.Sarabi didnt say anything she just hung her head,oviously crying. Nala looked up at her mother tears streaming down her cheek slowly.

"What are we going to do now mom?...I dont want Simba's uncle as King...why cant we find someone else?"

"Because Nala..he is Mufasas brother,we cant do anything about it Nala...we should just hope for the best."

Scar suddenly let out a terrorfying roar that was nothing like Mufasas. Scars roar was very deep,and evil sounding.This was the beggining of his reign.Nala whould,as well as all the lioness's whould see all of the horrors.

That night she chouldnt sleep either.She was dreaming of him being attacked by other wild beasts or getting trampled on.Simba was her best friend. how chould he die so early in life? She wanted them to bicker and play until they were both forced to marry,and maybe shed be happy.

But now she whould never know what that feeling is when she tried to complain to her mother that she thought of him as just a friend but deep down she loved him.She wiped the tears away with her paw,and glared outside the cave.Now what she wanted to do was to yell to the kings to give him back,give her back her best friend.

He was too young to die for one,but Nala had a feeling that this whole inncident wasnt a accident.That it was just a plan so that stupied Scar chould become king,and everyone fell for it.Maybe Simba was alive right now roaming the dessert or savana lost,hugry confused and tired.

Nala decided to ask Zazu if he thought Simba was alive.His answer didnt help at all.

He said to her very sincerly and almost crying that in this time of the year it was so hot out in the dessert,that if he was there he whould have died of dehydration.She didnt know what that ment but knew it wasnt good.One day though,Nala decided to bug ZaZu to try and get him to fly out to find him.He saw her comming the first time and flew out of the way so she bumped into a particually nasty antilope mother.

She glared at Nala and muttered something about stupied unclean uncivilized lion cubs.The fawn that was with her mother stuck her tounge out,but when the mother told the fawn what she was toying with she ran away as fast as her little legs whould carry.While Zazu was laughing at this she snuck on him and tackled him into the ground.

"Oh cmonnnn Zazu pleaseee how do you know he isnt alive and safe?"

"Because Nala i dont want to come back to you saying hyenas were picking at...well you get the picture..."

This only made her more upset,and she growled at him "If you dont go looking for him i promise you that i will run away myself ,and go find him!" The hornbill bird sighed exasperted,nodded and flew off on a hopeless search mission. _Theres still a very good chance hes alive_ Nala thought to herself as Zazu returned about a hour later shaking his head sadly. "No Nala..i found nothing."

A idea popped into her head. "Cant you tell Queen Sarabi to send out a whole flock of birds to go find him which makes it more easy?"

"First off Nala dear,Scar is the new king,which makes Sarabi just another lioness of the pride.She was married to Mufasa..." His voice became a little detached from trying not to burst into tears. "..And well lets just say that Scar and Sarabi arent married so that makes her time as queen over."

"So..only Scar can send out a search party?"

"Yes dear..sadly he is the only one that can athoritize it...now go get some sleep its getting late.Ok? Im sure your mother is-oh yes see? There she is now,and dosent look happy either."

"Nala! Where have you been?"

"Convincing Zazu to go look for Simba...hes alive i know he is!"

Sarafina gave the hornbill a look like ''how chould you tell her something like that? Make her happy and then crash it all down." He tried getting out of it. "Sarafina..it wasnt all my fault i tried telling her there was no way hed be close by even if he was still alive.."

She sighed annoyed but sadly. "Look...sunflower(Nalas nickname ) Simba..di..die..died in the stampede...Scar said he found his body,and burried it,Musasas was too heavy for him alone."

"What if ..he was lying? What if he saw him run away?"

"Stop this Nala right now...just head off to bed now ok?" She didnt answer her mother,and ran off crying.

* * *

(A/N: hope you all enjoyed chapter 2,i have 3 all ready to put up and still working on four :) ) 


	3. Simba meets Li

chapter 3: Simba meets Li

(a/n: the snow leapord char later on in this chapter isnt mine i just changed her name.so im not taking credit for her.)

* * *

There was no reason to live anymore,he was alone,and tired.He didnt care about anything anymore.All he wanted to do was die as soon as possible.He wanted to be with his dad,his dad was his best friend;and it was all Simbas fault,but it didnt matter now.Simba was out in the middle of nowhere.Where there was no sun at all,now he was tired and wanted to rest.

He sat down for a mintue to rest,his breathing at a fast pace.Everytime he closed his eyes he saw the vision of Mufasa falling into the herd of wildabeasts.Suddenly he burst into tears again.Noone was there to comfort him.He was just a lonely cub alone now,who kept trying to run away from what had just happened.

Simba glanced around.He decided to head out again,and head north.Maybe he whould find shade if he went far enough? He wasnt sure but Mufasa had always told him that it got colder the more north he headed that the climent(whatever that was) got cooler.But the only trouble was that He had no idea which way was North.

So he spotted a bird,which was a vulture,and yelled at it "Hey birdy! Which way is north?" The vulture apprantly not wanting to be bothered dived at him.Simba yelled,and ducked then the bird laughed then flew away.

Simba looked up seeing the bird fly away.He sighed with relief,and now he was thirsty,so looking around he spotted what he thought was a stream.Then began to walk twords the small pond,Simba then began to run twords the pon.He lept into the air,and landed right into some sand.

He coughed,and spit it out. "UCK!" He made spitting noies trying to get rid of the taste of the sand.He shook off the sand he had on himself then looked around the area.There was no pond in sight at all. He sighed,then began to walk north,but had no idea he was doing so.

When it grew darker finnally,and the sun was casting a red shadow across the forever expanding land,he saw something that was very welcoming. A bat flying low over head.

Simba had no idea if Lions ate bats at all but,hey it was something he had been hoping for the last couple of days.He crouched down low on the ground sneaking twords the bat. Male lions were not made for steath,but as Simba was still small he chould easily crawl slowly.

Then he lept at the bat tackling it.He instanstanlty sunk his claws into it cheering for joy. He had gotton his first hunt in two days.Even though he ate the bat in less then five mintues he was now full.After the meal he continued to walk north starting to see moutions in the horizion.

Simba stared at them in awe.The sun rising again on another day casting beautiful shadows of the mountions,and making it seem as if the mountions were glowing themselves.He smiled as he made his way twords them.Surley there whould be some food there.

And boy was he right.The low mountions were crawling with white rabbits,and something Simba hadn't seen in a few days now.Fresh water! He ran over to the water,and began to lap at the water rapidly.It was cold but he kept drinking to satisfy his thirst.

Finnally he got full from the water,and continued higher up into the mountions.Then he stopped looking around thinking something was following him. He glanced around the area,then shrugged.And then without warning something began to fall from the sky.Simba yelled watching it fall. _That..isnt rain,i wonder what it is?_

He then attempted to catch some on his tounge.Whatever it was turned right into water,Simba was amazed at this,and tried to catch more. The bush near Simba shook,and he quickly turned around. "I know someone is there...stop playing games with me!"

The bush giggled.

* * *

What emerged from the bush was a animal Simba had never seen before.The creature was a snow leapord and she was just as surprised to see him as he was to see her. They stood there staring at each other for a moment,then the snow leapord growled a little.

"Who are you,and why are you in our mountion range?" She didnt say this mean,but playfully.

"No..who are you?"

"I asked you first cub."

Whatever animal this was she had a point. "Im Simba.Im from..or i was from Pride Rock.

The other animal shrugged. "I dont know where that is but my name is princess Li...Are youuu a priceee too?" She smiled at him the way Nala sometimes did. He felt Ok when she did it,but now this strange girl was doing it,and he shivered slightly."Yes..im a prince.."

The princess smiled at him walking closer. "Soooo your a lion aren't you Simba?"

He nodded.

"Well dont think just because your king of the jungle that you can run this area.This area is run by my daddy... King Lefia! whould you like to meet him? He likes guests. Simba muttered something but Li chouldnt hear him.She smiled. "What did you say Simba?"

He said it a little louder. "Its...to cold here..." he was slightly shivering,after all lions werent ment to live in cold weather.

Li smiled walking a little closer,and setting her tail across Simba's back. She giggled. "What do you mean its too cold? Can I warm you up?" She got a little closer,but Simba was very confused and just a little shy but he managed to fake a smile.

She smiled,and got real close to him. "Aww cmon dont be afra-aid.. i dont bite.And this white stuff is just snow."

She pulled him closer looking at him. "Ok ill take you to my father now,follow me." She then set off around a corner with Simba following.He walked next to,and decided to ask a question."Do you know where i am exactly?" Li looked at her new friend. "Well your in the mountions."

_Wow...must be pretty far from- _Simba stopped thinking seeing a big leapord waiting for Li. When he saw Simba he yelled to her very kindly "Hey Li what do you got there?"

She giggled. "A Lion daddy! He came all this way just to see us!"

The Leapord stared at Simba. "You look familiar..where are you from little cub?"

"The Pride Lands sir."

"The Pride Lands! And you walked all this way..? Why?" Simba bent his head low. "I cant go back to my home..."

"Are you lost?" Simba looked up and nodded,but knowing perfectly well he wasn't.

"Well you are welcome as long as you want.Your father is a great friend of mine...but i dont understand why you came on your own.You chould have died...were you banished?"

Simba tried to think,and make up a story. He sniffed a little. "My..my dads..." He paused,and thought of Scar not knowing at all that Scar really did kill Mufasa. "..Brother..killed my dad..and then he banished me.." Simba looked up at Lefia,and he tried smiling but all that was over his face was shock. "Scar killed.. Mufasa? How is this possible?"

Simba didnt know how to lie next so he just shrugged a little.But The leapord smiled at him "Well you can stay here as long as you want..eh what was your name?"

He looked at Li ,and she said "Simba." He turned his attention back the cub. "Yes Simba you can stay here as long as you want." He looked into the sky. "Its going to snow."

Simba still not having any idea what a snow was,just that he was standing on some and it was eatable..followed behind Lefia.When he got inside he immeditly found that these Leapords were for the cold climate,Simba wasnt. _how am i going to live in this cold area,ill freeze to death. _He shrugged off that thought for now.

Simba then tried to lay down on the ground,only to find them extreamly cold.He yelled slightly at the coldness of the ground causing Li to look up.She giggled,and dragged some deer skin that was on the ground twords him. "This is where the females of our pack give birth.you can sleep on here."

Even though Simba didnt want to sleep on it,it was way better then sleeping on the cold ground and freezing to death faster.But also found sleeping in a new place can be very hard.He was used to sleeping in a warm enviroment,and now adjusting to a cold one for however long he was gonna be there was gonna be somewhat hard.

Then the water he had drank eariler awoke him.This something hed been dreading walked outside,and took care of it.Then walking back in shivering slightly.Li was awake all night and when she saw him come back shivering,she got up and preceded over to where he was lying back down.

She casually plopped down beside him.But Simba being to tired to notice closed his eyes and went to sleep.But he did feel her scoot right next to him,then rest her paw on his.

_Uhh why is she...er doing this..this feels really strange first off,and secound Nala whouldnt be too happy.Then again im never going to see my best friend again..._ He sighed outside his dream sadly,and she noticed.

They then slept all night with each other.Two cubs now starting to become friends.

In the morning when Simba woke up he felt well rested,but found that Li had been sleeping next to him.He looked at her studying her for a moment,and somehow she read what he was thinking.

"If your wondering why i slept next to you its cause you looked more colder then when you came in last night." He responded with a smile.She smiled back,and stood on all fours. "Well come have something toeat will you?"

Simba nodded and followed hungrily.

He stopped where he saw a dead wolf that looked freshly hunted.Simbas stomach was growling but he was waiting till everyone in the Leapord pride had eaten.

And,even then it whould have been rude to just go to the carcus and begin eating.

The best thing to do was wait patiently.But he didnt have to wait long.

Why? Because Li was draging a way too big peice over to Simba her tail swishing back and forth happily. "I get a more big peice then all of them because im the princess. But i can never eat it all..Do you want some Simba?

Simba had only to nod yes when she motioned for him to help himself.He then began to feast on the body.It was the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted,and although this was the only real food he had had in almost 3 days he still thought it was good.

He had decided to stay awhile...but wasnt sure how long.So one day(A week into him staying) Li had now gotton to know him better,and called him into a corner where they played tag;and the stick game He and Nala had invented. "Can we go on a adventure Simba? So i can show you what kind of life you can spend here if you want..with us?"

"OK..sounds like a plan!" Simba said similing,and the two bounded off.

* * *

King Lefia however was watching the two cubs with mounting interest. "Hmmmm i dont know what were going to do if they become real close,and want to fall in love."

His mate walked over and licked his cheek and said "Well we wont let that happen now will we?..we can always take him out of the picture."

The father laughed softly. "Now dear what example whould it set for our daughter if her new friend died?"

"That leapords do not _ever...everrr _fall in love with someone other then another leapord...we wont let him live long enough,besides hes a cub he wont know what hit him." The mother said softly with a ever growing evil smirk.

* * *

Simba had a strange feeling as he was following behind Li,but it wasnt the same one he got around Nala which felt like there were worms inside his stomach.Li led him down a small slope and into a cave full of glowing crystals.

The reason for the glowing was because the sun,from a small hole was shining in and flecting the colors onto the wall.There was also a small lake near them so the ripples of the water reflected on the walls.

"Wowie..this place is awesome..where are we?"

"This is the place i come to think about things...very special things... you know..?" She smiled at him but simba had no idea what she was talking about.He just nodded his head which always seemed to work with Nala,and said "Yea."

"So." Li said sitting by Simba now scooting closer,and closer then setting a paw on Simbas.He tried scooting it away but she had a firm grip pressing on it. "Do you have any girlfriends Simba back at Pride Rock?" Simba gulped having no idea what a girlfriend was but said. "No..but i have a best friend that is a girl..is that th-"

"No its not! hehe no its very different." She said almost a little too quickly. She got up,and motioned for him to follow.

* * *

(A/N:thankx everyone for the reviews.Nala5 thanks again for the suggestion :) ) 


	4. The plan and Simbas first kiss

Chapter four : Setting the plan and Simbas first kiss

(a/n:this chapter starts off with nala.)

* * *

Nala,and the pride had given up all hope of Simba ever being alive,even though Scar said he was killed in the stampede Nala hoped and conviced her mother and Sarabi that he may still be alive.Late at night she'd send out a hunting party to roam the Pride Lands calling out his name.They had wanted to give the former king Mufasa a burial but Scar had refused to and said that hed rather turn into grass then be buried in the dirt.

Sarafini had suggested that Rafiki place his body on the ground and then start a fire,and let the winds take his ashes into the great beyond,or wherever the wind went.Again Scar refused this idea and said it best that he stay where he was.

Scar had been king less then a week,and already most of the heards had moved away,but the lions had to stay and suffer his evil.To prove all of his evilness he attacked a birthing mother in one of the smaller caves,and said it was forbidden to have more cubs.He had slit the mothers throat.

Almost immeditly however half the pride had ran twords him then stopped seeing the hundred or so Hyenas surrounding the area at the time.Sure one lioness chould kill two or three hyenas but not nine lioness's against a few hundred.

That was sucidide. One day Saraibi had a idea.All the lioness gather in one spot,then jump Scar who was enjoying a nap.But because there were always about three hyenas guarding the entrance that plan was sat on.

Nala walked to her mother looking at her,her ears drooping. "Mom...theres no water in the watering hole at all..and im really thirsty..cant you do something about it?"

Her mother smiled down at her and shook her head no. "Im sorry Nala...i cant do anything about it..until some of these guards in the field fall asleep...Then well find you a watering hole."

Scar walked out,looked around then spotted who he was looking for. "Nala! sweetheart...come here to king Scar."

Nala gave Scar the dirtiest look she chould make,then walked over,and without looking at him asked what he wanted.

"You little brat! Your soppose to always bow before me,now do it you runt!" He went to strike at her but Sarfini was there to catch his claw. "How dareee you Scar! How _daaare_ you touch a cub." She growled,then was attacked by two hyenas biting into her neck.She roared loudly and backswiped at them both.They hit the wall,and fell knocked out.

Scar leaped at her but was caught in the face by her paw.He hit the wall and roared,and five hyena surrounded him.It was amazing how fast they obeyed,it whould be ashame if they ever turned on him.He got up,shook his head and rammed his head into Sarafini.She slammed into the opposite wall,then fell to the floor where she moaned softly in pain.

Nala attacked Scar seeing this.She leapt onto his face tearing at it.He yelled again,stumbled then thrashed his head around grabbed Nala and tossed her,but luckily Sarabi caught her,and set her down.Both ran to Sarafini,and some Fonzi along with Shenzi went over to check on Scar. "Are you alright pal?" Shenzi asked as Fonzi broke into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

He glared at her. "You idiot your soppose to be protecting me!"

"Gee sorry boss only trying to see if you were OK!" She then nodded to Fonzi and both hurried off.

* * *

"Where are we going Li?" Asked Simba following her who was leading Simba somewhat deeper into the cave they were in eariler.He wondered how far this went and decided to ask it. "Um Li how deep does this go?Do you know?"

She shook her head.

"I dont know this is the first time I've gone this deep..but im glad your going with me or id be too scared to do it.

Simba smiled at her.He was beggining to forget everything in his past life,he was beggining to forget about what happened to his father.Was he forgetting about everything else though?In this paradise? This most wonderful place in Africa.But there was still one problem.He was still a lion and the cold was beggining to take effect on him in the cave.The ice was starting to numb his feet,and he had to stop.

Li looked around at him. "Whats wrong Simba? Where almost there i think." She smiled at him again walking twords him.

"This snow stuff is beggining to catch up to me..i dont think i can stay here any longer my fur isnt..m-ment for this." He watched her get closer and sit right next to him trying to cuddle into him to get him warm.It was working but he wished there was another way.

"Simba dont worry youll get used it eventually where you wont even notice the cold..."

"But Li im not ment for snow...Im ment...for the heat and sun."

"It gets hot here...just like every other place in Africa,just sometimes it gets cold because were in these mountions."

This statement made him feel so much better,he nodded at her "OK Li your right...ill get used to it soon enough...shall we keep going to wherever we are heading to then?"

She wrapped her tail around his,and this time Simba didnt object or say anything.

"OK Tia this is the plan..." Lefia said motioning his mate over to a very badly drawn map in the snow."

She giggled when she saw the drawing. "What is that Lefia?" He covered her mouth with his paw laughing softly.

"Well as i said this is the plan for getting our daughter away from that stupied lion...anyway well lead them both into the underground caves..to a place where its not solid at the top,and release these rocks at the top of a hill here." He circled a spot. "And then push the rocks down the hill causing the place to collapse,thus killing both and preventing both cubs from falling in love...what a great plan eh?"

"Isnt..it a little straight foward?...Im sure i can think of a way better plan."

"Then be my guest Tia." He stepped aside and she sat down,and stretched her paws. "Ok here is myyy plan. How about someone leads them to a thin sheet of ice...i know of a good place for that...but anyway when they get onto the ice.We dessert them all together and break it with a rock or somthing you know...so i think that my plan is much better then yours...what do you think my king?"

"I say that both of our plans are good...but we should try mine first,and thennn if mine dosent work well work with yours.Deal?"

"Yes. Deal...so when does the plan go into action?"

"As soon as the cubs come out..but first we gotta find a weak ground spot..ill do that,while you go look for some boulders.Ask some of the pack to help you with that.."

She nodded and turned around and roared.Several leapords arrived within a few mintues. One of them said. "You called your highness?"

"Um yes i did...i need your help to find me some big boulders..can you do that for me?"

They nodded.

* * *

"Ok this is where i wanted to show you Simba even though ive never been here this is the the end of the cave.I've seen it in my dreams...I dont know what it means though." She pointed to pictographs of what looked like cavemen drawings of what appeared to be a cat with a mane,which was a lion who was fighting a black maned lion which was scrawled across were words written by the people who made the drawing but chouldnt be read because Lions cant.

"This..is what you wanted to show me Li?" He asked smiling at the many pictographs. "How..how did you know bout this?"

"I tolded you i saw these in my dreams,and decided to show you...to see if they were real..and they are!" There was a distant roar ,Lefia was calling Li home.

"Thats my dad Simba we gotta get back to the cave."

they both headed back to the cave,and just in time before dark. The plan whould be set in motion in the moring,everything was in place.Five to six large bolders were sitting on the top of a hill where Tia and a few of the kings leapords were waiting.

Lefia nudged his daughter playfully,she had no idea what was comming for her and Simba both. "Good night Li.." He looked up at Simba his face blank now. "Good Night Simba..." Then he walked out of the cave laughing to himself softly.

The sun rose early that morning over the mountions bringing life to all of it. It was time for the plan.All were in their places,everything was set. Lefia walked twords the cave to find again both cubs sleeping next to each other. It was time for it all to come together.Only thing was Lefia didnt know just how to get both cubs into the trap.But he had a idea.

"Simba..Li can you follow me guys? I've got something for you both,its something really cool..its the secret of the leapords!"

Simba had no idea what that was but he wasnt gonna be tricked again.No way.Li however had other ideas. She bounded off after her father and she grabbed his ears wanting him to follow. Finnally he had to give in. "Were going deep into the caves up here,are you ready for the secrets?"

Both nodded.Simba was now conviced that this wasnt a trap.

He walked down a slope into a somewhat slippery bottom where he lead them down another slope and to the left.He then lead them to the right and into a pure white cave that was lit up dimly by the sun comming in. "Ok wait here both of you. I have to go get it,but its very special i wont be gone long..just hang out together..." He pushed Li closer to Simba and left through a small hole.

* * *

"Its time for action Tia." Lefia said smiling evily as she walked twords the cliff where all of the pack was waiting their orders. Lefia nodded and started to laugh softly. Four of the leapords pushed their heads into the boulders at the same time,they gave way and started to roll down the hill gradually gaining speed.

Both cubs were playing tag when Simba heard it.It was happening again..all over again,but he whouldnt let Li die.He whould never let it happen again.The ground was shaking and small ice sheets were falling now.He ran and grabbed Li by the neck and they both twilred into a crevis.Suddenly huge boulders crashed into the cave and Li yelled. "You...you saved my life Simba!" There was another shake and the floor beneath them broke and both fell.

They landed beside each other and Li smiled at Simba. "You saved my life Simba!" She touched her nose with his,and all of Simbas trouble slipped away into nothingness.He was relaxed like never before. "Your welcome Li..your my best friend id never let anything happen to you."

"Thats the most wonderful thing anyone has every said to me.You know..all this time with you has made me reliaze i really like you..." she touched his nose again with hers and his stomach filled with something he chouldnt explain.He was getting the same feeling with Li as he got with Nala.

He was falling for her. How chould he be falling for a leapord that wasnt even his species? Maybe it was all this ice,and snow that was playing with his head.He didnt even _like_ Nala that way.He thought of her as his best friend. So whyy whould he feel different about Li?

She was staring at him again with those sparkling eyes of hers.He knew she was thankful for him saving her life...but did she have to stare at him like she was crazy? Silence followed this,Simba decided to break it. "Shall we get..get going then Li?" She shook her head and nodded. "Yea...yea lets go." He let her walk by him the whole way out,it wasnt hurting anything was it? No course not.

_That..that kiss was just a thankyou for rescuing her...Nala whould do the same thing if i saved her life right? right. Now im answering myself..am i going madd from this snow stuff? Thats it...i have to leave i have to head somewhere warm.I'll leave tonight._ He shook the thought from his mind. He walked father catching up with her.

"What are we gonna do Simba?Those rocks blocked our only way back to the cave...now were out here alone...we chould die!"

"Its ok Li..i wont let you get hurt...im a lion remember? Lions are tough."

"I thought they were only tough with a big mane?"

"heyy." He said laughing "What do you call this?" Simba flicked his little tuft of mane which grew a little after the long time there.

"No..." She giggled. "I call that a tuft." She yanked out a hair and he flinched. "So what if a bear tries to attack us? Will you be able to scare him off with your scary roar?"

"My roar isnt that scary but i wont let a bear attack you for one." She smiled at this and sat down. "Do you know of any shelter at all around here"

"No but im sure we can find something..hmm." He looked around,and saw a empty tree. "There. well take shelkter in there for now,then maybe circle around and-"

"Um Simba there is no other way around...the only way back is through that tunnel."

"Then what are we gonna do..Im scared.." She sniffed softly. "Were..were gonna die out hereeeee." Then she began to burst into tears.He smiled at her. "Dont worry Li youll be ok.Someone will come looking for us." Li rested her head under his small one.He tried to think of a reason to pull away.

* * *

Just then he saw a squiral on a tree ,and pulled away slightly.She frowned but he didnt notice. The squiral noticed Simba and Li then freaked out. Li was the first one on it though. She ran up the tree so fast and came down falling with the squirals body and giggled softly. "I got us breakfast Simba." He smiled at her and walked over. "Li..i think im thinking of you more then a bestfriend..."He looked around trying not to feel embarrased but all his new best friend was smile the biggest smile ever. "You..you really think so Simba?"

He nodded. _Nala..im..im sorry but i can never return to pride rock..and Li has been so nice to me..ive never felt anything like this...but then again i dont think i can fall for a leapord..she isnt a lion..thats breaking natures law isnt it?_ He sighed because he didnt know what to think anymore.Maybe it was starting raging hormones starting to kick in? That was it surley. It chouldnt be anything else.

They walked to the hole in the tree together.He asked himself the question again he had asked so many times over,and over: Was he actually happy,and possibly falling in love?

* * *

(A/N: heres chapter four,not sure what i want to happen next. I have a few ideas though but meanwhile hope you enjoyed this

thankyou to all the readers and hope you enjoy the up comming chapter five! )


	5. The Face of Simbas Enemy

CHAPTER FIVE.:The face of Simbas Enemy.

(an: hope you all enjoy chapter 5 :) )

* * *

Simba,who had far by now gotton used to the cold weather was begging to finnally after so long,get the hang of hunting.Because one day when Li was sleeping,and Simba was out and about on his "Daily Bathroom Search." He spotted a fairly large fawn grazing in a bald spot near the edge of the forest,so wanting to test this out he snuck over to where the fawn was.Then he pounded on the fawn,and after a small chase..the fawn finnally fell._Ah..._Simba thought to himself as he sat on the edge of the forest eating his meal happilly._ My first Kill..i wonder what my dad whould say about this..._He imagined himself back at Pride Rock,and his father back alive,then Simba walking to him carrying or dragging a dead animal.

br>

"Look daddy look! I got my first Kill!" Simba said happilly running to Mufasa,who was sitting watching the sun rise on another beautiful day.Mufasa turned to see Simba dragging something up,he smiled with pride seeing his son drag it up and drop it at his feet.

br>

"Very good son.Im so proud of you!" He brought him into a hug,smiling down at Simba glowing with pride.Possibly moreso then the sun which was rising over the back of Mufasa's head right now.Mufasa then yelled to Sarabi,and she came out looking at Mufasa smiling

. br>

"What is it Mufasa?" She said walking over to him and sitting down.

br>

"Our son.." Mufasa began,and he put a big enphasis on _Son_. "Has caught his first kill!" He then beamed down at his son,positivily glowing with pride and happiness.Sarabi yelled as well and went to hug Simba.He laughed softly and nuzzled into her taking in the warm smell of her fur.So calming,So comforting.He then went to hug his father,and Mufasa grabbed him into a tight hug.Mufasa then stood up and let out a loud roar to let everyone know food was here.The lioness's slowly crept out,grabbed a peace of the food and then turned around,and they all walked back inside the cave.

* * *

Someone was now nudging his head.It seemed like Mufasa but the voice was ehcoing strangly and then he remembered he was dreaming.He sat bolt upright,looked around..relized where he was and sighed sadly returning his head back on his paws.A tear slipped out from his eyes.The vision,or dream or whatever it was seemed so real.He felt like he was in his fathers warm paws again,hugging him telling him of his first kill.But he was staring into the eyes of Li.

br>

She smiled at him."You fell asleep..you gobbled that thing up and then fell asleep...i was worried about you but you must have been having a good dream..what was it about?"

br>

Simba shrugged.He didnt want to talk about it right now...he just wanted to go back to sleep and dream of the same thing again.And now that Li was staring at him,he felt sick to his stomach. "I...i want to be alone." He said finnaly not looking at Li.She frowned but nodded. "Was it something i said?If it was im sorry i didnt know."

br>

He shrugged again. "No...its not that Li...its..i dont know really...I just want to be alone.Ill see you later." Simba said sadly bowing his head and walking into the trees his tail between his legs._Why...why did that dream seem so real? I..i felt my father hugging me..i smelled him..why did it have to be a dream? _He sighed sadly.When he thought he walked away enough,glances back and then sat down behind a fallen tree.He suddenly forgot how old he was,how long hed been with the leapords,all he wanted now was to go home,more then anything now..and although he knew it was impossible,see his father.

br>

It was becomming dark now,and he got up walking into a clearing and yelled into the night,right at the stars blinking back at him. "WHY Dad! Why did you leave me! WHY did you have to die!" Nothing happend whatsoever,he was hoping something whould,but after five mintues he collapsed into the bald spot which was just grass.

* * *

Simba fell into a deep sleep again,he hoped right before he fell asleep that he may dream of the same thing he did before he was relucktently awaken by Li.And again he did dream,but not of what he was hoping.He was in the pridelands again,but there was no life in them,they were dead,and not one animal was out there.Simba moved through the once beautiful lands,and frowned looking around as he made his way to Pride Rock.When he got there however he found there were nobody there at all.Instead one lonely lion who was dieing was inside the cave barley breathing.The lioness(when Simba got close enough to see) was barley alive,and her ribs were showing.

br>

He stared in disbelief at her.It was his mother,Sarabi.She was uncontious,her ribs slowly inflating with her breathing in and out.He called out to her. "Mom! Mom wake up! Please Mom wake up!" He nudged her but she continued to lay there,uncontious,and unable to move. Simba suddenly felt a rush of hatred twords whoever did this.

br>

Who or whatever did this was unforgivable.Simba whould make sure they never did this again.He then had a sensation he was being watched.He turned around and saw a figure,male slip out of sight.This,Simba thought. Is the animal who did this!Simba let out a strong roar which shook the cave and ran after the mysterious figure."Hey!" Simba yelled. "Stop!" The figure stopped looked at him and took off,Simba on his heels.

br>

He didnt care where this figure was going or even if he was gonna be out numbered,all he knew was that everyone was gone,everything was taken from him...His father..Li and her family,and now..now his real mother lay dieing because of starvation,and who knew what else.

br>

The figure stopped at a rope bridge connecting two peices of land.Simba followed him onto it,and the bridge creaked ominiously. "Ahhhh Simba." Said the figure with a small laugh. "What a surprise to see you..." Simba roared loudly again and stepped closer,as it began to rain,now soaking both himself and the figure.But he didnt care he wanted to get revenge. "WHY! WHY did you kill my family...my mother...grandmother...Nala..."

br>

"Ahhh hahhaa Nala..." Said the figure now laughing madly. "She put up a good fight,we had a son together actually but he died in chi-" Simba had had enough he lept at the figure and they started fighting. He lept up and scratched him across the face and the bridge shook again sending a flash of lighting acoss the sky to reveal the attacker.

br>

He was blind in one eye oviously because it was white,a long scar was running from his left eye,the top of his head down through his eye(which was why it was blind) and then down to where his eye ended.The other eye was a deep electric blue that caught Simba by surprised,which gave the enemy enough time to scratch him across the face and cause his nose to break. With a angry roar he ran after the male lion who again took off across the bridge.The enemy laughed after him calling to him. "Cmon Simba you can do better then that! I know you can!" Simba roared again,and leapt into the air but the other lion turned around and leapt onto two legs pushing against Simbas who was now on two legs also,both biting at each others mane roaring angrily.

* * *

Suddenly out of nowhere three lioness's attacked Simba from the back,left ,and right.He roared angrily grabing one by the leg and tossing her to the ground and grabing another one.But it was too much.The lioness's over powered him,and he crumbled into a heap on the ground breathing hard,his breaths comming in gasps.

br>

The lion then walked over to Simba slowly smirking.He sat down glaring at him,his tail whipping back and forth. "Cmon Simba...get off your ass and fight me.Prove to me that you can rule over these dead lands...and ill even admit it. I did this. I did all of this...and where has their faithful king been? Run away one of the hyenas told me...because he killed his father...what do you think of it now...the way you let it go to waist.

br>

Simba growled again and roared attacking the remaining two lioness's who fell uncontious after He hit them both with a good smack.He glared at his enemy feircly and yelled to him. "Why...answer me again! Why did you do this.. " The other lions answer was Simple. "Because..there was noone to stop me.Of course there was a few of your stupied pride that tried to stop me..but i took care of them easily.And noone else was around to hear their dying screams,because the savana was,and still is completly vaccent.Oh yes..i forgot to tell you my name is Victious i was the leader of the river pride.

br>

We were tired of staying out there..we had no land..it was only one small strip of land.The rest desert for miles,and miles.So we raged war against Pride Rock when the former queen Sarabi,and King Scar refused to let us in,telling us that he was the ruler now and no filthy outsiders were going to take it.

br>

"Natrually..this caused tension in our prides,and we raged war on these lands..for maybe about a year,but seeing as how your all grown up Simba..id say two years." He smiled evilily waiting for Simba to speak,but he didnt.So Victious continued his expression still that of mingled fury ,and anger.He took a deep breath and continued on smirking at Simba who was becomming increasingly more,and more angry.

"Well,We finnally won the war...heh i wonder how we chould have lost with so many?Anyway...we took over for a few mounths..and we kept some of your lioness's as servants but there was a great fire...and every animal moved on.Now this once great Pride Lands..are now nothing.So you see Simba? You see how this is your mothers,and that great idiots Scars fault? Do you?"

br>

He had had enough,he leapt at Victious roaring and swiped at his other eye.He roared with anger,and stumbled backwards,and onto the bridge,Simba followed and reared up pushes him backwards,the bridge swayed dangerously and then began to snap.Simba seeing the danger got back onto solid land as Victious got up,and the bridge broke sending the poor lion into the watery depths below. He roared now standing on all fours triumphantly over the lands.But noone returned his roar.They were all gone...he was alone now.

* * *

He then felt himself awaken from the dream so suddenly as he had fallen asleep,this time he felt someone watching him.He looked around to see his father,standing there with a odd white mist craining off him,he was also glowing faintly with what seemed a inner light. "Son..." He began. "Why have you run away? You are falling in love with someone,you should not run from them,but these dreams you have,may come true...there is indeed a lion called Victious.You will meet him in battle,and can stop all of that from happening."

br>

"But...what was it..?" Asked Simba frowning at the unhelping form of his father.

br>

"Your alternate destiny...your original destiny i cannot tell you,but you are now falling in love..and i encourage it. Good luck my son." And so Mufasa faded away.Simba didnt want him to go. "Wait...please dont leave!" But it was too late.The image,or whatever it was of Mufasa was rapidly dissappearing back into the night,twords the stars which was cloudly except for the hole that He was fading into,which then turned back into a cloudy night,and with a few rumbles of thunder was gone.

br>

Simba stared into the sky,and like his mood was feeling gloomy again,and depressed.He sniffed the air and smelled Li behind him.Simba turned around to see her and motioned her over.She smiled and trotted over happilly. "Hello Simba...enjoy your quiet time?" Simba nodded and gave her a playful nudge,and she giggled. He looked at her and their noses moved closer like magnents into a kiss.Both Lions blushed and laughed. Li looked at him and giggled then said. "Your mane is comming in well.it looks very nice..." They giggled again,and then began to walk back to where they had made their home.

br>

But he chouldnt get Victious out of his mind...he seemed so evil,and still chouldnt understand what happened.And what did he mean alternate destiny?But what he or Li knew,they whould soon see what it ment.

* * *

(A/N:Hope you all liked this chapter.sorry it took so long to get up,next chapter will be up soon) 


	6. NightMares Confirmed

**CHAPTER SIX:nightmares confirmed**

* * *

FLASHBACK

"I'll go with you."

"No...no you just stay here,on this rock.Whouldn't want to end up in another mess like the Hyenas whould you?"

"You know about that?"

"Simba everybody knows about that." Scar said taking on a baby voice.

"Really?" Simba's ears slanted down in shame.

The scene shifted to Simba running away from the wildabeasts.The dust kicking up in his face.He chould taste it again.He coughed and the scene shifted again to to himself by his fathers side.He saw the great kings body lying motionless on the ground.Simba gasped,and yelled out in his sleep just as Li nudged him awake."SIMBA!"

He didnt budge,but continued to yell in his sleep.So Li giggled to herself and licked Simba on the cheek who immeditly woke up. "What..what happened!" Simba looked around groggily to see Li sitting next to him,and lift his head with hers as she rested it under his,Simba calmed down. "Another bad dream wasn't it." Li said comfortably looking at Simba.

Simba nodded. "But..i keep dreaming about my fathers death.I dont know why...Maybe its just my contious."

"Look Simba that was a few years ago.Dont let it worry you,or get to you.Just let it all go." Simba looked up and nuzzled her,then looked away sadly.

"Whats wrong Simba?"

"I must leave.I cant stay here anymore.I'm sorry Li..but something keeps telling me to go somewhere else,and I have to follow what it tells me."

Li suddenly became annoyed. "Why! So you can go back to your Girlfriend _Nalaaa_!" Simba's eyes wided with shock.

"No.That isn't it..and We were not girlfriend and Boyfriend.You are.." He stopped looking away,he didn't know how to finish the sentence.And he wasn't sure if he really wanted to.He looked away not wanting to look at Li.She stuck her face right under Simba's vision. "Tell me." She said in a low voice.But it was commanding,he swallowed then looked at her. "I heard..my father talking to me last night.He said it was time for me to leave.But that I whould see you again."

Li looked away then back at him. "So your going to believe some dead guys voice in your head,and leave me?"

Simba looked away in shame and nodded. "Yes.I'-" Li gave a great huff of anger and slapped Simba in the face.It stung for a moment then left a red mark there.He rubbed it where he was hit. "Ow,what did you do that for?"

"To remind you of me!" Li said her eyes swelling up with tears.Then she turned around,kicked snow in his face and ran off into the woods.

"Li..." Simba tried to yell,but his voice had lost him,and all his courage had deflated to his feet which now felt like they weighed a ton.His ears drooped and he turned around and walked in the other direction.He continued to walk,and he headed down the slope that headed off the mountion.But he didnt know where he was going to go.

Then a voice inside his head,wispered something. "Follow your heart Simba.Do what you feel is right." And Simba nodded to himself,but he didn't turn to go back,instead he continued foward south,back twords the dessert where he came.Thats where the voice was telling him.

Nala sighed looking at the field.She had done this for the past three weeks hoping to see Simba emerge from the grass.But nothing ever came,and every night she went to bed almost in tears again.But tonight she did hear something.Her eyes widened watching the grass,and it parted to reveil a almost full grown male lion but his mane was not fully grown and it was a dark red.Nala got up immeditly and began to show her teeth.But the male did not return the agression,He mearly huffed and fainted.

She gasped and ran over to him.He had bites all over him,which looked like hyena bites,but Nala had no idea who this was but she had to help him.But if she was seen trying to help this male..she chouldn't imagine the horror.But she still grabbed his arm and lifted the male lion partly to her back and knew exactly where to go.She made her way a few miles from Pride Rock where there was a hill and a rock rising into the air at a odd angle,with a cave inside.

With her teeth,Nala dragged the lion inside,and stopped at the back of the cave.The male groaned.Nala looked at him. "Who are you?Can you tell me?"

The lion lifted his head. "My..my name is Seart...who are you?" Nala gave a warm smile. "I'm Nala.I helped you come here,were you attacked?"

Serart nodded. "Yes...I was out hunting,or trying to at least,but everything was gone.Then i saw a Hyena..and i attacked it and i killed it but was then attacked by about a hundred of them..they came out of nowhere..."

"Where are you from?" Nala asked looked at him and sitting down,then glanced over her shoulder making sure noone was there. "I'm...from the River Pride,I was the king there,and i went out with my..my mate..-" Nala's heart sunk,had Scar sent hyenas to attack a Pride that he knew about,and wanted to iliminate any competition? She shook her head and looked at Seart who was looking at her. "Sorry can you go back...what happend to your mate and pride?"

"Well my mate and I were walking over to the river and,there was another pride there waiting for us...a young lion,but was not a cub told us to leave the river and it was theirs now.He said that they were going to take it over and change everything.He said he was going to talk to someone named Scar...Anyway we tried to fight but the lion had to many,and they killed everyone..." He shuddered with anger. "But my mate...he made me watch him..." He began to cry,tears streaming down his face,and Nala smiled reassuringly. "Dont tell me that part if its too hurtful.Go on." Seart nodded and closed his eyes for a secound while the tears leaked down,then stopped.He continued in a shuddering gasp. "..Well after the pride had taken over,I didn't have any choice but to leave..I chouldn't get to any of my Prides bodies because the invaders were too many in number,and so I ran away to here.I asked a cheetah who Scar was,and he said he was the current king.He told me to come here,so i did.That was when I was looking for food,and chouldn't find any...then as i said I saw a Hyena and killed that but was attacked by more then i've ever seen.."

Nala was shocked.Her mouth was hanging open. "So why did you come here? To tell _Scar_?"

Seart nodded."Yes...but i was attacked and now i dont want to tell him anything."

"Good because he starved us!" Nala said speaking up.Seart looked up. "What?He's starving you!" Nala nodded and Seart tried to move but he groaned instead and flooped back down breathing hard.Nala pressed her paw on his leg to stop him and he groaned more.

"Stay here,ill go and get help..you need it badly." She turned to leave,and ran out of the cave and yelled for Rafiki. "Rafiki! I need you!"

"Rafiki always here when you need him 'Ala,what is it child?"

"A lions been attacked,hes injured,you need to look at him!" Nala grabbed Rafiki by the arm with her teeth(which made Rafiki a little edgy),and lead him into the cave where Seart was laying down breathing hard. "Oh...dere..."Rafiki said sadly.He grabbed one of his fruits and cracked it open and began to cover the wounds with them.He then took some thick grass,and tied it around Seart's legs which worked like a bandage.

Rafiki finished up examining and wrapping up Seart and looked at Nala frowning. "How did 'e get like this Nala?"

"Scar's stupied Hyenas." Nala replied quickly and looking down to her paws. "Will he be ok?"

"If he stays in dis cave,and dosent attract attention yes.But if he leaves,the Hyenas wont let him live a secound time."

Nala nodded understanding and Rafiki walked out.

Simba continued to walk south back to the dessert,the mountion was far behind him now,but he kept looking over his shoulder,but he never saw Li chasing him.He didn't expect her to either.It was his choice that he was going to the middle of nowhere,and possibly die from heat,exhaustion,starvation or something else.

He stopped when he saw a small deer on the side,in the tall grass.Slowly Simba crept twords it.But he had forgotton how Li had told him to hunt,and he attacked it to quickly startling the deer and it yelled and ran off._Much to fast to catch. _Simba thought dryly watching it run out of sight. _My stupied contious...i should never listen to anyones advice but my own!_ He told himself firmly,then reliazed that what the advice to run away really was,_was_ his own he huffed angrily and swung his paw into the ground,and his paw didnt hit solid ground.But he was sinking.Reliazing what had happened he looked around,but did not panic,and istead tried to climb out.It wasn't working,and now Simba was starting to get nervous,and he looked up and seeing a low hanging branch he gripped onto it with his teeth and pulled himself up wrapping his front paws around the branch and lastly wraping his tail.Simba sighed softly.

He made his way over to the thicker part of the branch and turned himself around and looked to where the dirt ended,and the sand picked up.He chouldnt find a end or a beggining to either.The only difference was that the quick sand did look a little thicker then normal.So making note of this he got off the tree and continued onward.

A little while on,maybe near sunset,he felt as if he was being followed.But when he turned around noone was there.So he continued on.Again he felt the sensation that he was being watched.He turned around and looked into the air.High above was deffinitly someone watching him.Vultures._Why whould vultures be following me? I'm not close to death...but i am hungry._ All Simba had had all morning was a lizard he had caught,but that wasnt enough,and now he was regretting that he ever left Li and the safety of that Mountion.

Because now he was walking back twords the dessert.Back twords his past,which he refused to return to.So instead he sat right in the middle of where and layed down,and besides that he was awefully tired..and he wanted to sleep just a little while..

Seart's health was steadying improving,and Nala was comming to see how he was doing.He chould now stand for a short period of time but was more comfortable laying down.So one day when Nala was out,Seart tried again to stand up but to no avail.So when Rafiki made his daily rounds to check on the wounds he decided to ask the monkey something that had been bugging him for awhile.

"Rafiki...did Nala have a boyfriend at one time? Or someone real close?"

The monkey nodded. "Yes,actually she did...but he dissapeared,and his father died.We were ment to believe dat the cub died as well.But I know dat he is still alive somewhere.And that when the time is right it will present himself.-" He was about to continue when Nala returned and Rafiki hastned a cough and applied the leaf with the medicine on it,and waved to Nala as she came in.

Nala gave Seart a warm smile,and his insides grew,his heart skilled a beat. "How are you feeling today Seart?" She sat down looking at him,and Seart sat up a little into a relaxed resting position,his back legs resting out.Seart looked at Nala and her ears pearked up hearing something. "Uh oh..I smell Scar and his gits comming...I gotta go..if he catches me with you,...if he catches _you _at all..He will kill you..." She looked around nerviously,and slipped.Seart automatically stood up,and their noses touched but it was a mere fraction of a secound because Seart groaned and fell,and Nala blushed pulling away and ran out trying not to giggle.

* * *

end CHAPTER SIX 


	7. Chapter 7:Akuna Matata

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

Simba had no idea how long he had been out,but he found himself being awaken by water being splashed onto his face and that stirred him.The next thing he smelled was something that smelled,but really was it? Yes,it was it was Meat! _Ick.._Simba thought when he first looked at the merecat that had saved his life._ I hate those things.And is that a warthog? _His mouth began to water but then remembered that he whould be no match for one;those tusks and two;these guys had just saved his life.It whould be pretty rotton to just decide to eat them,so he pushed that thought out of his mind but he was still groggy.

"Wha...where am i?"

"You nearly died!" The warthog said his eyes widening in shock,the merecat nodded and said. "And I saved you!" The hog snorted and he corrected himself. "And Pumba helped..a little.."

Simba who wasn't much for talking frowned and went to sit down outside the shade looking at his paws.

He chould hear the merecat and Warthog wispering behind him.

"Gee,he looks blue."

"I'd say brownish gold."

"No,no i mean hes depressed." The merecat added looking at him.Pumba walked over and sat next to Simba. "Hey kid,whats eating you?" He asked looking at Timon but he took it as a joke,and jabbed Simba in the ribs and began cracking up.

"Nothing he's at the top of the food chain...Hahaha! Get it..The food chain?" Simba didn't find that joke funny or amusing at all and Pumba looked at Timon,and he sighed and looked at Simba. "ahh..ah..ehm So kid where you from?"

"Who cares..." Simba replied looking at his rescuers. "I can never go back."

"Ahh. You're an outcast! That's great, so are we!" He looked at Pumba excited,and Pumba looked at Simba. "Watch'ya do kid?" Simba sighed. "Something terrible but i dont wanna talk about it."

"Good,we don't wanna hear about it!" Again Timons joke was a flop.

Pumba frowned at Timon and gave him a reproachful look,then looked at Simba. "Anything we can do?" He shook his head no. "Not unless you can change the past." And right now Simba whould do anything to do just that,and either turn time back to be with his father,or maybe Li.

Pumba looked at Simba and sat down on the ground looking at him"You know, kid, in times like this my buddy Timon here says, 'You got to put your behind in your past..I mean...' " Timon shook his head no and waved his arms. "No,No.Lye down before you hurt yourself,It's You gotta put your past behind ya.Look Kid,bad things happen,and you cant do anything about it right?"

Simba nodded. "Right!"

"Wrong!" Timon poked Simba's nose."When the world turns it back on you,you turn your back on the world!"

"Simba looked at them. "Thats not what i was taught..."

Well,Kid it looks like you need a new lesson." Timon said poking Simba on the nose. "Repeat after me,Akuna Matata."

Was this merecat crazy from all the heat?Maybe his brain fried from too much son.Whatever it was Simba went along with it. "Akuna-ma,what?"

"Aku-na,Matata.It means no worries!" The warthog jumped in.

_The warthog too? Man these guys are looking more and more delicious every secound._ Then the merecat broke into song.

"Anukna Matata,What a wonderful phrase!"

"Akuna Matata,aint no passing craazze"

It means no worries for the rest of your dayyys.Its our problem free Philosaphy.Akuna Mataaaa."

Timon Pushed Simba back into a bush

"Akuna Matata?" Simba said

"Yea its our Motto!" Pumba said proudly sticking out his chest.

_Boy does that look good now. _Simba thought staring at Pumba,his mouth watering.He didn't care that these guys were crazy or think they were in a musical.All he wanted to do was eat.Maybe if he threated them they'd shut up?

* * *

"Whats a Motto?" Simba asked more confused then before now.

"Nothing," Timon said cracking up. "What's A motto with you!" The merecat and Warthog both broke into fits of laughter.Simba laughed with them.After about two mintues of laughter Pummba looked at Simba and said "You know, kid-- These two words will solve all your problems!"

"That's right! Take Pumbaa for example," He broke into song again. "Why when he was a young wart hog!"

Pummba answered back. "Why when I was a young WartHog!"

Timon looked stunned but recovered,and said "Very Nice."

"Thanks!"

Timon began singing again. "He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the savannah after every meal."

"I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind."

_Uhhh when will this freakshow end!_ Simba thought to himself watching as both the merecat and the Warthog began to sing again.

"And,Oh the shame!"

"He was ashamed!"

"Thoughta changin' my name!"

"Oh,whats in a name?"

"And I got downhearted! "

"How did you feel!" Timon kept going.Simba was going to pounce on them if they didn't shut up.His stomach growled,he wanted something to eat.He imagined eating a large antilope that his mother caught,and brought into the cave,and Nala and himself fighting for it. _Nala_ He said to himself.How much he missed her.He didn't even relize he was being pulled up now.He looked around to see himself in a vine.

They were singing again.Maybe if Simba made himself sing with them theyd _stop_.Both were singing out loud again together.

"Hakuna Matataaa! What a wonderful phraseee! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze."

Simba finnally joined in hoping for one,to get this song over with,and two so he can eat something. "It means no worries forrr the rest of your days!"

"Yea Sing it Kid!" Timon said skidding across the floor.

All three sang now,Simba glad this was over. "Its our problem free...Philosophyy...Akuna Matataaaa."

Timon lead Simba over to a large leaf,and pulled it open revealing a beautiful landscape of Trees,Waterfalls,and a large Rugged Jungle.Simba was momentarily stunned. "You live here!"

"We live where ever we want." Timon said shrugging.

"Home is where your Rump rests." Pummba said.Simba didn't listen.He was now more hungry then ever.

"Its Beautiful." Simba said softly,and immeditly began looking for something to eat.

Timon let out a loud beltch. "I'm Starved."

* * *

"I'm so hungry I chould eat a whole Zebra!" Simba said bouncing alongside Timon,who frowned but had a desprate face that said i-knew-this-whould-happen. "Eeeahhah. We're fresh out of zebra."

"Any Antilope?"

"Na ah..." Timon said shaking his head.

_What do they eat around here?_

Sounding desprate,Simba said. "Hippo!"

"Nope. Listen, kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub." Timon said stopping at a log.Simba groaned.He really hoped they weren't suggesting..."Ewww,whats that?"

"A grub. What's it look like?"

Simba just was thinking one thing;_ HELL NO!_ He'd rather starve then eat bugs.He looked back twords where he came,and thought a moment of running off.But he was so hungry.He whould collapse before he got anywhere.Timon grabbed a mouthful of Bugs and chewed them. "Mmmm tastes like chicken!"

"Slimey yet satisfying!" Pumba said poping his head near Simba,who was growing more and more desprete to either tear Pumba to shreads,or to eat the stupied bugs.

"These are rare delicacies. Mmmm," Timon bit down hard on them crunching them."Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch."

_Stop talking about them ughhh._ Simba looked at the bugs,which looked increasingly more satisfying.

"You'll learn to love 'em." Pumbaa said talking with his mouth full.

Timon sighed,and smiled as he went around grabbing random bugs. "I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities. pokes his hand into a knothole-- many bugs scramble out Oooh! The little cream-filled kind," He ate it. "And best of all, no worries!" He offered Simba a leaf which was now full of bugs.Simba sighed and grabbed a grub.If he didn't eat this now,he whould starve.

"Well,Kid?"

"Oh well-Akuna Matata.." He ate the bug,and grimiced at first but it tasted good,either because he hadn't eaten or because it was just plain good.

"Slimy,yet satisfying."

Timon smiled and looked at Pumbaa to say wisper. "Well that takes care of our Carnivor problem!"

Simba began to gouge out on the bugs around him now.Timons mouth dropped open.Simba looked up. "What? Im a growing kid i need to eat too."

"But,how much do lions eat?" Timon said softly watching Simba continue to gouge down food that whould usually last a year with Timon,which Simba finished in Five mintues.

"I eat alot!" Simba said continuing to eat.Pumbaa looked at Timon.Timon looked back at Pumbaa.Both swallowed.

"Buddy,I think we've bitten off more then we can chew."

"Simba can eat all that we dont eat!"Pumbaa said looking back at Simba who was exploring the area.

"That-where'd Simba go?"

"He was just there Timon..." Pumbaa said looking over Timon's head. "Where did he run off to?" Simba burst out of a side bush tackling Timon.Timon yelled,and Simba burst into laughter.

* * *

End chapter 7 


	8. Livivng with Timon and Pumba

A/N:**SORRY** about the long wait guys i feel bad keeping you waiting which might of cost me all of my readers.But ive been busy with other stuff and i had no ideas pop into my head until now.I will try update the other LK next.

CHAPTER EIGHT:Livivng with Timon and Pumba

* * *

Nala had stayed up all night after She had said goodbye to Seart again,he was still in his cave,and his mane had grown more,he was very handsome.Nala as well had grown.She was almost the size of her mother,and was going on fequent hunts,to gather food for the pride,which was getting harder because everything was dying from Scar's lack of treatment,and care.

Nala had only caught one thing the whole day,which was just now,and dragging it twords Seart's cave.He didn't eat the whole thing,because they agreed he whould share with her pride.The truth was Seart was really liking Nala alot.She had helped him,and both were starting to spend alot of time with each other.Nala had forgotton mostly about Simba,except the times her mind wondered about him,and she blushed.

She pushed the thought of Simba,and her pretending to be married when they were younger,and having twelve cubs and back to Seart,who was staring at her oddly.She smiled,the blush from thinking of Simba faded away. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"I didn't notice how beautiful you were." Seart said looking at her his eyes sparkling.

"Oh..Thankyou Seart...Well I'm going to take this to the pride.See you later."

"Bye.." Seart said dreamlike watching her leave,and fell down on his side smiling widely.He was very happy.

* * *

It was about a week into Simba staying with Timon and Pumbaa,and Simba was now used to eating bugs(keep in mind he is a little bigger but still not full grown).And Simba was getting used to eating bugs,but he was also craving his instincts.Timon pulled Pumbaa to the side one day when Simba was busy chasing a bug.

"What is it Timon ol' Buddy!" Pumbaa said happily to his merecat friend.

"Its about our new friend over there."

"Oh..." Pumbaa looked sad,his ears drooped.

'"Whats wrong Buddy?" Timon asked looking concerned.

"I ate our new buddy..."

"You ate Simba!" Timon exclaimed dropping his jaw.

"Simba? Ohhhhhh," He laughed. "Nooo no i ate the other friend we had.Me eat Simba? Uck.."

"Now about Simba..." Timon said again gaining control of the conversation again.

"What about him Timon?"

"He,he wants to eat us!This plan of mine isnt gonna work...were gonna be planning in his stomach!"

"There wont be enough room Timon,he isnt that big!"

Timon slapped his face. "Oy...What I mean is he is going to get hungry and eat iUS/i then chew us into little bits,and uhh." He shuttered.

"But Simba eats the bugs Timon,hes one of us.."

"He IS a carnivore! H-"

"The Carnival is in town?" Pumbaa butted in.

"Whats a carnival?" Simba suddenly said,and Timon yelled leaping backwards.Pumbaa burst into laughter;Simba followed rolling over.

Timon with his heart racing stood up clearing his throat. "A carnival ,Simba is where lots of-er," He paused trying to find the right words. "Animals go to ride rides,and to have fun!It is also for winning prizes and other stuff.There are rides like a mirror house,and jump house..And a haunted house!" He finished dramatically.

But only Pumbaa was looking at Timon.He was shaking now.Timon looked around. "Where did Simba go?"

Simba jumped out of the bushes tackling Timon.He yelled falling back being almost stepped on by Simba. "Boo!"

"AH! Simba,do you _have _to do that every time?"

Simba laughed. "Yes why cant I?"

"Just about everytime you do I have a heartattack..." Timon said dryly brushing himself off.

Simba frowned sitting on his haunches his expression and ears going from excitment to droopy. "I miss home...I miss Nala...I miss..." He couldn't say the other name he was fond of.Mostly he missed Nala.He sighed again.

He held back the tears that were wanting to push out.He shivered instead and stood on all fours and went off to find a secluded spot where he could think privitly.

Before Timon could say anything Simba had moved past him his head lowered going off into the woods.Timon made to follow but Pumbaa stopped him. "No.Let him be for a while." Timon made a helpless sigh and nodded.He sat down grabbed for a bug and stuffed it into his mouth.

Simba looked around making sure he was not being followed and plopped into the grass.

* * *

The small talk spreading through the pride was that Nala was secretly seeing a male lion that was hurt.But noone(besides Nala) had seen Seart.But now she trotted her mother. "Mother..." Nala wispered looking around to where the heap of Scar was then back at Sarafina. "I want to show you who I was talking about..."

"Is this a joke Nala?" Sarafina teased following walking along side her daughter.

"No its not.This guy is different.I'm not sure what.But he might be able to help us."

"Are you serious? He can help us?"

"Yes he meet him." She took him around the corner where the cave was concealed.He was there sleeping his injured leg wrapped.It was doing fairly better but it was still sore which ment he could not move from the spot until he was fully healed.Nala smiled at him.He lifted his head seeing Nala and someone he wasn't familiar with. "Who is this Nala?" He asked smiling sitting up.Nala nuzzled him playfully."This is my mother Sarafina.I wanted her to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Sarafina said smiling.

"Yes nice to meet you too Sarafina." Seart said but his focus turned back twords Nala but Sarafina wispered to Nala. "He is a little better looking then Simba!" She giggled and Nala shook her head. "Why do you say that?"

"Just my opinion." She giggled.Both Lionesss shared a laugh and Seart joined in ,which made both crack up more.Seart watched both oddly because now they were rolling around with laughter.Seart cleared his throat. "Whats funny Nala?"

Nala sighed smiling looking at Seart. "Just talking about girl stuff..nothing you would be...familiar with.." She smiled at him again and winked ,then looked at Sarafina. "I think i can handle him from here." Sarafina gave one last look and nodded walking out.Nala turned to Seart.He looked into her eyes.There was something in his eyes that looked close to passion "Nala.I think that I am falling in-"

"Seart..I'm flattered ,really but-I-I can't.I.." She frowned remembering that Simba was gone forever.She looked into his eyes.She knew that he was in love with her.But was she really ready to admit it.Was she _really _in love with Seart ,or was it just she trying to replace grief with false love?

That was the same question Simba was asking when he was thinking about Li.

* * *

-----END CHAPTER EIGHT---- 


	9. The Return

A/N: I promise now that I am in a LK mood to work on this a little every day and update ATLEAST once a week, don't stop reading guys.

-----CHAPTER NINE: Return-----

* * *

Simba couldn't sleep. Dreams of Li were now plaguing him worst then ever. He stood up pacing again. Timon frowned hiding in a bush wondering what was wrong. He decided to turn around and sleep in a big tree with Timon and Pumbaa. Maybe that would get his mind off it. Thinking about it wasn't improving the situation. Simba sat down in the bed of leaves, and said goodnight to Timon and Pumbaa. They said goodnight and all three fell asleep.

It wasn't long before Simba was up again but not for the same reason. He poked Timon in the chest. He snorted and rolled back over mumbling. Simba frowned and tried to get Pumbaa awake. He did not budge even when he put a bug in front of the warthog. Simba decided to poke Timon harder. He jabbed his ribs whispering. "Timon...Timon.."

"What Simba its too early for this.."

"I gotta go..."

"Go where?" Timon muttered lightly.

"Go...you know GO!"

Timon's eyes ripped open. "OH, that go!" He stood up and hasted Simba away across a log.

* * *

Nala lay in the cave wondering what to do. But before she could come to a decision Scar was approaching her smiling in that malicious way that meant he was up to something. "Nala, Nala." He said circling her watching her closely. "How you've grown. I think it is time you soon became my queen." He smiled again. "Marriage."

Nala's eyes widen. "No Scar." She said suddenly. "Go away." Scar didn't move. "You will marry me. I am the _king_! My word is law!" He said standing to his full height. Nala shook her head. "You will never be the true king Scar, Simba was the rightful one and now that he's gone. We have no king."

"Listen you brat!" Scar said enraged now walking to her. The Hyenas in the background watching closely. "You will marry me. And you will bear the next King after me!"

Nala stood up. She wouldn't do it without a fight. "I would die before I did that Scar."

Scar smiled viciously, then to his henchmen who began laughing. "You want to die rather then marry a handsome King like myself?"

"I wouldn't marry you. I'd rather die in first. You are despicable. And a horrible lio-" That was as far as she got as Scar ripped his paw across her face. She yelled and skidded across the cave floor. Several Hyenas giggled. And Sarabi covered her mouth. Sarafina horrified ran over. Scar shoved her away. "Get away Sarafina!" He looked down at Nala but Another body leapt onto Scar bringing him down. Several hyenas stopped laughing and replaced it with shock. Sarafina stood watching, but nudged Nala awake. "Nala! Nala wake up!" Nala groaned and looked at the two males fighting. It was Scar and someone she knew that looked familiar. "Seart!" She whispered.

Sarafina covered Nala's mouth making a shushing sound. There was a break in the fight as the two lions circled. Scar's scar over his eye was shining with fresh blood. and Seart seemed to be healed. Both males growled but Scar seemed to be hyped up. "Who is this young male?" He asked watching Seart calmly.

"I am Seart. I just saw this lioness needed help and wanted to." Seart said calmly watching Scar closely.

"Hmm. You ,A stray male decide to help young Nala here? What is it you expect in return eh?"

"All I want is the lioness's respect that I get rid of you." Seart growled preparing to fight back.

"You want to fight? FINE!" Scar leapt at Seart and Seart at Scar both swiping at each other. Scar slapped Seart across the face and he returned it, and turned around head butting Scar. Scar stumbled but roared angrily and bit into Seart's back where there was no Mane." Seart roared in pain his legs shaking. Nala couldn't watch anymore. She got in front of Scar and slapped him across the face. Scar roared and fell to the floor which gave Nala a chance to help Seart up and run out the cave with him. The other lioness's ,shocked just watched as she carried Seart as far as she could get.

Nala headed for a secluded spot far from where Scar and his minions could go. It was in a small underground cave hidden by bushes. Sarafina had plopped Nala inside it once before to hide her from a leopard that had tried attacking Sarafina's new baby. The cave then had seemed so large, and indeed it was. Seart looked into Nala's eyes and smiled. "You saved my life Nala..."

"No you saved mine Seart, how can I...No I know exactly how." She whispered down to his ear "I love you too." Nala was going to try to forget about Simba. It was time to move on. And now that she had attacked Scar she would not get back there alive. The hyenas would jump her. Worse then that Scar would force Nala to marry him, and force her to mate and bear a child of _his_ bloodline. That was surely worse then death. She nuzzled against Seart to notice that he was bleeding badly. "Your bleeding. Really badly!" Nala said concerned nursing his wound.

Seart laughed. "It. Was nothing. That Scar doesn't have that much of a bite does he." Both laughed. "No, he doesn't." Nala admitted. Both began laughing more rolling over and playing. Seart had never noticed how pretty Nala's eyes were. Nala suddenly felt as if this was wrong. She suddenly got off Seart somewhat killing the mood. "What's wrong?"

Nala shook her head. "I don't know." She said slowly. "I feel as if this is wrong." Seart pressed his nose against her's. "Just erase the memories of the past. They are no longer a problem." Nala smiled feeling her continuous say no but she ignored it for now. She was comfy relaxing against Seart. And it felt like all the trouble that had passed over the last hour, that of Scar were washed away.

* * *

Simba had finally convinced Timon to talk. He needed a man (in this case mere cat ) man talk. But Timon was still a guy. He understood the problem he was facing and sighed. "I had a girl once...well sorta, she never talked to me at all but I know how you feel Simba but you have to put it behind you."

"How does that help anything to forget about it?" Simba asked. He had grown a little more wiser and the hair on his head was growing more everyday. Timon sighed and patted his paws. "Look, lets go down to the lake. And just forget about it. Get your mind of it Ok." Truth was Timon had no answer for Simba's question. "Should I go back, and find Li. Or return to my old life and return to Pride Rock." Timon had responded by stuffing a bunch of green bugs into his mouth, then mumbling something while his mouth was full. He had his own ways of getting out of it.

Simba thought a moment, then nodded. "Ok lets go to the lake." He picked up Timon by the arm with his teeth and walked towards the lake, which after a while opened up into a spectacular waterfall that fell over two hundred feet. Simba had picked up on Timon's game with which they grabbed a giant leaf, and floated on it carrying a stick (in Simba's case his mouth) and paddling down the river as fast as they could. Whoever would reach the beginning of the rapids would win and get to pick that days "Bug of the day." Which was just what it sounded like.

"Err Simba," Timon said nervously looking at the edge. "We're doing the waterfall again?"

"Yep I'm not gonna let you go till you answer my question."

"Which is that Simba?" Pumbaa asked walking towards them from the forest.

"Nothing." Timon said quickly but Simba interrupted him

"I can't decide if I want to go back to Li…I really miss her or stay here…or…" He stopped sitting on his haunches with his head sagging and ears drooping. "Or go back to Pride Rock."

"Oh boy…" Timon said slowly. Unsure of what to do or say. "Pumbaa you take care of this problem…I'll be over there." He walked off. Simba looked at Pumbaa hoping he'd say something to comfort him.

"What do you want more Simba?" He said seriously. This was the first time Simba (and Timon ) had heard Pumbaa talk seriously without turning it into a joke right away. Simba shrugged. "I don't really want to go back to Pride Rock…so I have the option of going back to the mountains and find Li…or staying here. You and Timon are like my second family." Pumbaa began to tear up. "Awww, Simba." He sniffed.

"You taught me a lot…but…" He couldn't find any more words or even how to explain how he felt right now. He was feeling a lot of emotion at once; sadness, anger, and a mixed emotion of love. Simba got up and headed off and into the woods. "I need some time alone to…think." Pumbaa frowned wanting to help but feeling it best to let him be.

* * *

Seart and Nala were now continuously with each other every time they got. But they still had to be careful because of Scar's henchmen and Scar himself. Because well, Scar had been trying to get at poor Nala for the entire time she was around him. And each time she said no. But the last time she lost it and scratched his eye where his scar began bleeding fresh.

Seart and Nala had not had official time alone because they were only in the cave, which was relatively cramped, and the whole time they talked. Which for the most part made Seart happy.

One day he was considering something. He looked at Nala. "Nala, would you run away with me? Right now…we could start our own pride, an-"

"What?" Nala said slowly shocked. "We…I can't not with Scar here…"

"Nala. I want to challenge Scar. I want to take his place…with you at my side."

Nala was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Could he really take on Scar? But what happened if…INo Simba is dead/I she told herself firmly. IHe can't come back. If Seart won…he would be king. Do I want to be his queen/I She looked at Seart deciding on answer. "You wouldn't win. His hyenas would jump you. You would be killed instantly." She looked away hiding her tears.

"You…don't want me to even try?" He asked looking into her eyes. She shook her head. "I lost one friend…I don't want to lose…you Seart." They shared a nuzzle and rested.

* * *

Simba sat in the fields where he could think alone, and where no one else would bother him. He looked up to the sky letting the soft wind brush what little mane he had. "Father…" Simba sighed holding back his tears, unsure of why he was crying. "Father I don't know what to do!" when there was no answer he suddenly yelled letting all of his frustration upon the world. His roar shook a nearby tree scattering some trees. Surprised he even had it in him, he looked back to the sky. No answer. Nothing.

"I know what to do. I'm going back to see Li." And with that he stood up again and headed for the north, where he would eventually run into the mountains.

-----END CHAPTER NINE----


	10. The Run Away

-----CHAPTER TEN: The Run Away-----

* * *

Simba did not look back but kept going until the oasis of Timon and Pumbaa were no loner insight. He knew he was going to have to travel along way before he even got out of the dessert. But that was why he began running, and he was sure to get hungry along the way. The fact of the matter was those bugs weren't cutting it anymore. Even when he ate a entire colony, it only satisfied him halfway. Which was why, last night he decided to teach himself how to hunt.

Which went over pretty well for the most part, except there were no animals to hunt in the oasis…what so ever. Or at least where he looked. He saw a bird one time and almost caught it, but he sneezed at the inopportune moment and it flew away. So he was now walking north with nothing in his stomach and in the middle of the night. But he felt refreshed as if he had slept for two days. Where that energy came from he had no idea.

But he used as he continued on his way.

* * *

Seart paced backwards and forwards in his cave wondering what to do. Nala had flat out said for him not to fight Scar. And for good reason…the last time he had lost…badly. He growled frustrated and scratched the wall in anger. He heard Nala behind him and turned. She looked worried.

"What…is it?"

"Scar…you have to leave. He's coming after you."

"What?" Seart said stunned his mouth dropping open. "How…"

"He…tried… to…" She burst into tears sobbing and Seart quickly wrapped his paw around her. She got up moving away. "You have to go before he finds you."

"Come with me then Nala, we will get help and come back!"

Nala considered it a moment and shook her head. "No…my mother is here."

"But…" He looked suddenly heart broken. "I love you Nala."

Nala blushed, and looked back. "I Love you too, but…I can't leave my family. I would regret it if I did."

"Nala." Another voice said. It was Sarafina.

"Nala." She said firmly. "Go with him.

There was a moment of stunned silence. Nala looked at him then to Sarafina. "What about you…"

"Scar can't touch any of us. Everyone sleeps together. Go both of you."

Nala didn't say anything but instead followed Seart out into the fall breeze and he began to run, then she followed him. She had no idea where he was going, and she didn't think he had any idea either.

* * *

Simba wasn't sure if he was even moving. It felt as if he had been running continuously the same route all night. But the environment around him changed from sand, and dry lands to wetlands and grass. Which meant somewhere close there was food! And water!

And sure enough a little ways down a hill there iwas/i a waterhole. And a lot of animals to choose from. Simba now being older had grown more mane but had not fully grown yet so he was not easily spotted by passing eyes.

Having only his fathers technique to go on he slowly crept up on a antelope drinking from the water. But it looked up and around and yelled and everyone around him scattered. If Simba had been any smaller he would have been crushed. But luckily the antelope had stayed in Simba's sights and he ran off after it.

He ran faster catching up with it and leapt trying to bring it down, but a lioness leapt roaring grabbed the neck bringing it down flawlessly and lading on the ground. He only got a glimpse at her face and then spotted another male following her.

The first name that slipped into Simba's head was Nala. But for one she wouldn't be running around with some strange lion. And two she would never leave the Pride Lands. So he only gave one more look back and started to run again.

He ran all night again only to stop for restroom stops and to scrounge food off of some hyenas. After resting for the night in a cave he started out again in the early morning hours.

Finally he saw the mountains in the distance. He didn't know how he ran this far, but he was extremely tired, and collapsed to the floor as it began snowing lightly. He felt the drops run down his mane and down his forehead.

"You! Lion!" A gruff voice said. Simba opened his eyes slowly looking around. A male snow leopard was glaring down at him. The snow had stopped but the ground was lightly covered.

"Who are…you?" Simba asked looking at the leopard.

"The king of these parts, King Lefia. What is a lion doing way up north?"

"Looking for a old friend." Simba said sitting up. It struck Lefia out of nowhere. "Simbaaa!' He said suddenly and boomingly wrapping a paw around him patting his back. "Here to see Li are we?"

"How…"

"She can't stop talking about you." Lefia said smiling. "Come say hi…oh there she is."

Simba had a hard time swallowing. Her fur had come in very well, and her spots were more noticeable she had dark blue eyes that he was starting to get lost in. Then he shook himself, and they said hi at the same time.

"Hi…" Li giggled but then ran over and tackled Simba hugging him. Caught off guard he yelled falling over.

"Nice to see you too Li. You missed me?"

She nodded blushing. "Yes…a lot. Your all I've been thinking about." Simba, flattered smiled but didn't say anything because if he tried it would all come out as dribble nonsense. When he didn't say anything she looked at him expecting him to say the same thing. But, like he thought all that came out was drivel.

"Yesubithoughtaboutyoutoo." He said rather quickly. Li burst into giggles again turning red. Then she grabbed his ear with her teeth. "C'mon Simba, lets go back to my cave and you can tell me what you did."

-------end chapter ten-------


End file.
